


Paper Moon

by mswyrr



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: Say it’s only a paper moonSailing over a cardboard seaBut it wouldn’t be make-believeIf you believed in me





	Paper Moon




End file.
